leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Exeggcute (Pokémon)
|} Exeggcute (Japanese: タマタマ Tamatama) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves into when exposed to a Leaf Stone. In Alola, Exeggcute will evolve into Alolan Exeggutor when exposed to a Leaf Stone. Biology Exeggcute is a Pokémon resembling six light pink eggs, usually seen arranged with five heads huddled around a sixth. Each "head" has a slightly different facial expression, but each face has triangular eyes with tiny black pupils and a small mouth. Each shell has some cracks, and one member of the bundle usually has its yolk or brain exposed. Despite looking like eggs, Exeggcute is actually more closely related to plant seeds. Exeggcute inhabit . Exeggcute gathers in swarms of six. The heads communicate with each other by using a form of telepathy that only they can understand. Should the number of Exeggcute be reduced to less than six, the remaining Exeggcute will attempt to replace it with a similarly sized Pokémon as seen in the anime. and are its natural predators, which it chases off with psychokinesis. Exeggcute found in Alola are heavier than those from other regions. It is believed to carry genes of plants and other species. Exeggcute and its evolved form, , are the only known Pokémon that can learn . In the anime Major appearances An Exeggcute appeared in The March of the Exeggutor Squad, under the ownership of an incompetent magician named Melvin. Exeggcute managed to hypnotize , and Melvin forced him to a bunch of . Melvin's Exeggcute later managed to evolve, but without using a Leaf Stone. An Exeggcute appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. and his friends, plus an , found Misty's Togepi hanging around an Exeggcute that was missing a member of its batch. It evolved when all the eggs were back together, standing on a Leaf Stone. Minor appearances Exeggcute debuted in Pokémon Scent-sation! as one of the Pokémon in Celadon Gym. An Exeggcute appeared in a photo in The Breeding Center Secret. An Exeggcute appeared in It's Mr. Mime Time as one of the Pokémon in Stella's circus. Multiple Exeggcute were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. An Exeggcute appeared in The Psychic Sidekicks! as one of the Pokémon living in Len Town. Multiple Exeggcute appeared in An EGG-sighting Adventure!, where they were seen in their nests. An Exeggcute appeared in The Green Guardian. An Exeggcute appeared in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. A Trainer's Exeggcute appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. Five Exeggcute appeared in Alola, Kanto!, where they were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory. An Exeggcute appeared in A Dream Encounter!, in a video advertising Aether Paradise. It reappeared alongside three others in Deceiving Appearances!. One of them appeared again on a video screen at Aether Paradise in Mission: Total Recall!. Another reappeared in SM096. Five Exeggcute appeared in Securing the Future!, with two being under the ownership of different Trainers and the other three being wild. They joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Exeggcute debuts in Long Live the Nidoking!, where it is one of the Pokémon at Fuchsia City's . In the next round, A Hollow Victreebel, multiple Exeggcute were by off-panel. owns an Exeggcute, which first appeared in Electrode's Big Shock!. In Slugging It Out with Slugma, it appeared again with its when he was talking to . However, it kept being a nuisance during the conversation along with Bill's . Prior to My, My, My Mimic, it evolved into . In Murkrow Row, an Exeggcute is one of the many Pokémon has at his house. However, it only has five eggs instead of six, and none of them have any cracks. An Exeggcute appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. In Out-Odding Oddish, an Exeggcute appeared in the Pokéathlon. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga received an Exeggcute from in Fierce Competition at the Pokémon Baseball Tournament!. He was shown to have another one in Red VS Green?!. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} , but uses psychokinesis to drive it off.}} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} , , , , , , , and , Azalea Town, Ilex Forest, Lake of Rage (Headbutt trees)}} , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Lake of Rage (Headbutt trees)}} |} |} , Berry Forest}} |} |} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , New Bark Town, Cherrygrove City, Violet City, Ecruteak City, National Park, Lake of Rage, Safari Zone Gate (Headbutt trees)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} (Swarm)}} |area= }} |} |} , Azure Bay}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Fuchsia City}} |} |} |} |} |area= }} |area=Secret Storage 6, Secret Storage 17, Endless Level 19, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Windy Prairie‎ (Normal Mode B)}} |area=Cheerful Meadow (1F-11F)}} |} |} |area=Forest: Everspring Valley}} |area=Toy Collection: Guided by Pichu}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 3}} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 323}} |area=Starlight Islands: Surveillance Dunes (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Sweet Scent Exeggcute|English|United States|5|November 29 to December 5, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Sweet Scent Exeggcute}} |Wish Egg Exeggcute|English|United States|5|December 16, 2004 to January 2, 2005|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Exeggcute}} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no |sm1=Psychic Seed|sm1type=None|sm1rar=5 |usum1=Psychic Seed|usum1type=None|usum1rar=5 }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Block|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10||'}} |Grassy Terrain|Grass|Status|—|—|10}} |Ingrain|Grass|Status|—|—|20}} |Leaf Storm|Grass|Special|130|90|5||'}} |Lucky Chant|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Moonlight|Fairy|Status|—|—|5}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Nature Power|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Power Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Skill Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10|‡}} |Synthesis|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |buddy=3 |candy=Exeggcute |evocandy=50 |stamina=120 |attack=107 |defense=140 |fast= , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |type1-2a=Grass |type2-2a=Dragon }} Sprites Trivia * Exeggcute shares its with . They are both known as the Egg Pokémon. * Despite being able to learn by level up, Exeggcute cannot learn it by TM in Generation I. Origin Exeggcute may be based on both plant seeds and a clutch of eggs. It is possibly a visual pun on an , though it may also have been inspired by the "Egg Yolk" , or the . It may also draw inspiration from s, considering 's resemblance to a palm tree and the fact that Exeggcute is hunted by , which may be based on a . Name origin Exeggcute may be a combination of execute, egg, and cute. Tamatama could be taken to mean たまたま (unexpectedly), although it is more likely to be derived from 玉子 tamago (egg). In other languages and |fr=Noeunoeuf|frmeaning=Comes from the word pronounced twice. |es=Exeggcute|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Owei|demeaning=From and |it=Exeggcute|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=아라리 Arari|komeaning=A possible corruption of 알알의 Al'al'eui, where both and is Korean for egg; thus possibly translated as "Eggy Egg" |zh_yue=蛋蛋 Daahndaahn|zh_yuemeaning=Repetition of the character |zh_cmn=蛋蛋 Dàndàn|zh_cmnmeaning= Same as Cantonese name. |hi=एग्ज़एगक्यूट Exeggcute|himeaning=Transcription of English name |is=Aflífa |ismeaning= |ru=Эксегкьют Eksegk'yut|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Leaf Stone de:Owei es:Exeggcute fr:Noeunoeuf it:Exeggcute ja:タマタマ zh:蛋蛋